This invention relates generally to the field of physiological diagnosis and, more particularly, to a diagnostic instrument for determining temperature discrimination.
Heretofore in the field of medical diagnosis, various efforts have been attempted to develop instruments for testing the reaction of a patient to cutaneously received sensations for the purpose of establishing the condition of the peripheral nerves as well as of the central nervous system. One expedient for gaining insight to the condition of the peripheral nerves and the central nervous system is by means of testing cutaneous thermal discrimination. Previously, devices for testing thermal discrimination have required preparation preliminary to usage and in some cases are also cumbersome and must be used at a fixed location, as in a doctor's office. A relatively recent effort for developing testing equipment for this purpose has involved a device incorporating a multiplicity of so-called "thermal discs", but the same are relatively bulky and large, so that patients are usually brought to the device for tests, and also require some preliminary preparation.
Heretofore there has not been available an instrument that requires no preliminary preparation of such limited size as to be amenable to transport, as within a doctor's conventional bag, or even the pocket of a jacket, for testing the temperature responsiveness of the patient's skin.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a diagnostic instrument which is of such relatively reduced size that it may be easily carried within the pocket of a physician just as with a pencil, and which instrument is useful in determining the cutaneous thermal discrimination of the patient for providing a key to the state of the patient's peripheral nerves and central nervous system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an instrument of the character stated which is formed of a marked simplicity of cheaply produced components; which does not involve any moving parts so that the same is durable and resistant to damage through usage.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an instrument of the character stated which does not necessitate any preliminary conditioning or waiting for usage, being in a constant state of readiness.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an instrument of the character stated which is operated by a physician, physician-in-training, or paramedical personnel, and requiring only the simplest instruction and guidance.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an instrument of the type stated which as indicated above may be most economically manufactured; the use of which obviates costly, elaborate testing equipment as heretofore found in offices and laboratories, and which through its facile portability permits of another area of diagnosis of a patient who may be remote from a hospital or doctor's office.